Donkey Kong vs. Bowser
Donkey Kong vs. Bowser is a What-If? episode of Death Battle Description Donkey Kong Country vs Mario Bros, which large, powerful ruler of an area who has a kid sidekick and is a prominent rival of Mario will win? Intro Wiz: Mario is the most famous video game character of all time, so it's no secret that he'd have rivals. Boomstick: Like Bowser, King of the Koopas. Wiz: And Donkey Kong, leader of the DK Crew. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who'd win a Death Battle? Bowser Wiz: In the Mushroom Kingdom, there's no enemy more persistent than Bowser, who's terrorized Mario for over 30 years as of now. Boomstick: In fact, he's SO persistent to the point where if you looked it up in the dictionary, you'd see a picture of him there! Wiz: But since he's battled Mario the most, he's definitely gained plenty of abilities. His most famous one is his Fire abilities, which let him shoot fireballs from his mouth, or shoot a constant stream of fire. His fireballs can also become Purple Fireballs, which are able to destroy walls. Boomstick: His Shell on his back isn't just for show, it can protect him from basically anything! He also can spin around in his Shell to perform the Whirling Fortress. Wiz: He also has a powerful Ground Pound called the Bowser Bomb, which can destroy brick easily. He also has a few other strength related moves like the Flying Slam, which is where he grabs you, spins you in the air and slams you into the ground. His other move is the Koopa Claw, where he grabs you and bites you a few times before chucking you away. Boomstick: He's also very good with Black Magic, as shown in many Mario games. He can turn people into bricks, can turn people into paintings, can create poisonous fog, can teleport, and can shapeshift himself. Wait, if he can turn people into bricks, and in Mario 1, I've been destroying ton of bricks, so this basically means Mario is a mass murderer? Oh god! Wiz: He also has a plethora of weapons like his hammers or axes, or his Koopa Clown Car, which is a flying aircraft. In this vehicle, it contains Mecha Koopas, Bomb-Ombs, and giant Bowling Balls. Boomstick: He also has two more powerful forms, like Giga Bowser, which is a giant version of Bowser, similar to Godzilla. He also has Dry Bowser, who can throw bones and shoot Blue Fireballs. If he gets hit, he can just reform himself over and over. Jeez, what can't this guy do? Wiz: Bowser has survived a supernova, has traded blows with the Mario Bros for a long times, transformed everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom into a brick, and even lifted and threw a giant steel ball. Boomstick: However, he's cocky, arrogant, and is often portrayed as an idiot, but considering what he's done, I'm surprised he isn't just able to snap Mario in half like a Kit-Kat bar. Bowser: GWAHAHA! Great dark hurricane! Seriously, perfect backdrop for an awesome final battle! You really sweat the details! ...Listen up! You're saying the kingdom will vanish? NOT TODAY! THIS KINGDOM IS ALL MINE! SO YOU VANISH! DK Wiz: Donkey Kong is the leader of the bunch, you know him well- Boomstick: Wiz, stop trying to be cool. It's not working, trust me. Wiz: Sorry. Donkey Kong is an Ape and the leader of the DK Crew. He rules Kongo Bongo and protects his Banana Hord from King K. Rool. Boomstick: His main attack his punching the sh*t out of his enemies. And trust me, he does it well as he's able to break solid steel, rock, etc. Wiz: His punch isn't the only thing. He also has a Coconut Gun which shoots...well, Coconuts...and a Rocket Barrel which allows him to fly. Boomstick: DK is also pretty durable, having been able to take hits from Mario and crash-landing in a rocket. He also handels explosions well, too. Wiz: One of his best atributes is his adaptibility. He's able to adapt to pretty much any enviorment and use it to his advantage when punching doesn't work. Boomstick: But as you can imagen, that doesn't happen very oftain. Wiz: But when he's in REAL trouble, he activates the Strong Kong, a ability which makes him invincable for a short time. It allows him to skake off pretty much any type of damage. Boomstick: DK has pulled off some insane sh*t, but the craziest is when he punched to Moon so hard it crashed onto Earth, crushed a Volcano, and only got a hand-ach which he shook off pretty quickly! That is awesome! Wiz: Granted, the Moon was MUCH smaller then ours, but still impressive none the less. Boomstick: However, Donkey Kong has a few weaknesses. For one thing, he's kind of dumb, with his name literaly meaning "Stupid Ape". Strong Kong also doesn't last very long and DK is slow as f**k. Wiz: Still, if he shoots ya, it's gonna hurt. Boomstick: Really? (Donkey Kong: I shower you with Coconut Cream Pie!) Fight On Kongo Bongo Island, Bowser and his troops where invading in an attempt to steal all of the Banana's on the island. He ordered his minions to go inside a cave to search for them, but a few seconds later they where thrown out, looking beaten. Then, a big ape walked out. It was Donkey Kong, who beat his chest in anger. Bowser prepaired himself to fight. FIGHT!!! Donkey Kong pulled a barrel out of no-where and chucked it at Bowser, who destroyed it in a single punch. He then ran up to DK as both tried to punch each other, with there fists colliding with a THUD. Bowser then tried to drop-kick DK, but missed and fell to the floor. DK started pounding his fist on the Giant Turtle, but eventually Bowser got back up and threw DK away. He then cracked his knuckles and picked up a huge rock and chucked it at DK. He rolled out of the way of it and pulled out his Coconut Gun. Bowser took one look at DK's weapon and laughed, but quickly stopped when he got beaned in the face by a Coconut. Then he saw the dozens of Coconuts flying at him, so he tucked into his shell and blocked them. He got back out and chucked a Bob-Omb at the Ape, blowing him back into a wall. Pissed, Donkey Kong started beating on the ground so hard it cause a mini Earthquake that shoot Bowser a bit, then he punched the evil turtle in the face, sending him flying onto another part of the island. The King Koopa landed right in front of a Volcano. As he got back up and took a look at the volcanic sight, he spotted DK riding a rocket barrel towards him. Bowser picked up a huge rock and chucked it at DK, who jumped off the Rocket Barrel, which exploded apon contact with the rock, and tackled Bowser. Both started punching and kicking each other until Bowser had enough and pile drived DK into the ground. Bowser then started climbing the Volcano to escape, but by the time he got to the top the Kong already beat him there. Both of them knew it was time to finish this, so Bowser tucked into his shell and spun at DK. The giant ape grabbed the shell and threw it to the side like a frisbie, nearly making Bowser fall into the lava. The Koopa King pulled himself back up and shot a few fire balls at DK. He dodged the first to, but the 3rd one caught him on fire. In panic, DK started rolling on the floor as Bowser laughed at this. Once the fire was out, though, DK was PISSED. Donkey Kong then pulled out a barrel and smashed it, granting him the powers of Strong Kong. Bowser tried to punch DK in the face, but with the SK in effect it did nother. Donkey Kong then started wailing on the evil dictator and seemingly finished him off by punching him into the Volcano. But before he could leave, a roar crackled troughout the air as Bowser hopped out of the Lava as Dry Bowser. At this point, Strong Kong ran out, so Dry Bowser with no mercy used his flame breath to incinarate Donkey Kong. K.O!!! Kamek came over and revived Bowsers body and he and his troops continued stealing Bananas. Results Boomstick: Well, at least Mario has one less enemy to deal with. Wiz: While Donkey Kong was more agile and has battled people similar to Bowser like King K. Rool, these advantages weren't enough. Bowser had him outclassed in every single category, from strength to speed, you name it, he had it. Boomstick: "But Wiz, DK punched the moon out of orbit, he should've stomped!" Wiz: That moon isn't the same as our moon. It's about the size of an island. And even if you bring this into play, Bowser battles people like Mario and Luigi, who have done feats far stronger than punching an island sized moon out of orbit. Bowser also was far more durable, and he probably could've just one shotted DK if he really wanted to. Boomstick: Looks like DK was toast in this fight! Wiz: The winner is Bowser. Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles bowser vs donkey kong Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Hipper/Gold Collab Season Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles